hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
John Daniels
John Daniels is a Canadian professional Wrestler signed to WWE. He is a RAW Superstar. Independent Circut & NCW and ROH (2004 - 2011) Before, Daniels arrival to TNA and WWE (now HCW) John Daniels debuted in the tournament for the NCW Quebec Title when former champ Abdullah the Butcher left NCW to persue a carrer in a diffrent promotion and Daniels made the finals against Spike and Daniels was 2 seconds from winning Special Guest Lance Storm the man who also trained Daniels clapped for him and Storm greeted Daniels to do his Canadian Maple Leaf finisher to win the match and win the NCW Quebec Championship then John Daniels turned a diffrent side and used Lance Storms WCW Team Canada theme and wear canada tights to show he respects his country Canada and he was the longst reigning NCW Quebec Champion before saying his final farewell to the NCW Fans and will defend the title one more time against Pat Guenette for the title and won but he left the promotion and he celebrated with wrestlers and he gave the title away to the man he beat Pat Guenette and left the promotion and aceepted the contract from ROH that he recived the calls from when he was in NCW Daniels went to ROH and he debuted against AJ Styles and he came close but the Young Bucks interfeared in the match but Styles didnt take the cheap win he took a fair win and attacked the Young Bucks and John Daniels hit the Canadian Maple Leaf then he won a fatal 4 way N1C for the ROH Title against Kevin Steen,Chris Hero, and Mike Mondo and after that match Adam Cole attacked him then at ROH Final Battle Adam Cole lost to Daniels for the title but then after the match when the roster celebrated with John Daniels Adam Cole hit him in the leg with a pipe and he broke his ankle and he came back and was in the ROH Title tournament and made the finals against the man Adam Cole also injured Tyler Black and won the match making it his 2nd title win for the ROH title then Bryan Danielson quickly won the title after Adam Cole damaged his ankle in a gaunlet earlier that show and Bryan Danielson fought Daniels when Daniels returned in his rematch clause and won the title after rolling Danielson up after Colt Cabana fooled the rowd thinking CM Punk was gonna come out but Colt came out instead and that showed signs of a possible heel turn for Daniels but he didnt follow up the signs and had his 3rd ROH title win and he said on his debut his goal is 5 ROH title wins or a longest title reign then a following episode CM Punk won a number 1 contendership for the title at Glory By Honor and lost the title but it was the first ROH title match to co-main event then it was the main event in a rematch and John Daniels regained the title making his 4th title win before losing the title due to neck surgery and he returned and beat Kevin Steen and made his 5th title win and he said one last match and gave up the ROH Title and beat Colt Cabana in his last match and the crowd celebrated with him and the wrestlers too then he got signed to TNA. TNA (2011-2011) John Daniels debuted debuted in TNA quickly and won the Global Title from Eric Young on his debut and on a following impact episode John Daniels surprized the world and beat AJ Styles and was attacked by Fourtune 4 and AJ Styles slapped him on the face and snapped John Daniels and he cleaned house before having to fight against Rob Terry for the title at Lockdown when John Daniels was climbing out the cage to climb the other cage in the triple cage match to reach the ladder and take the title Fourtune 4 was dressed in Masked Men attires and they acted like they we're helping Daniels but when he was climbing for the title they pushed it and John Daniels went flying and fell from 3 cages to the ground knocked out and they helped Rob Terry win the title and AJ Styles betrayed Rob Terry with Fourtune and won the title and it was named the TV Title and it must be defended every televised show of TNA And John Daniels beat a Fourtune 4 member so he got to choose the stip against Styles for the TV title and it was if anybody in fourtune or anyone else like immortal,beer money,etc interfears they will get fired and if Styles wins John Daniels will have to retire from wreslting for good but if he won he would take the title and it was a Title vs Carrer match and John Daniels won after stealing the style clash then doing the Canadian Mapleleaf then TNA ended when WWE purchased TNA and became HCW. HCW (2011-2013) John Daniels debuted against AJ Styles on a episode of RAW and he came to HCW with the TNA TV Title so he decided to defend it every televised show of what brand he was on then he got drafted to Smackdown so he defended the title on his Smackdown debut against Mark Henry in a gaunlet and he could've lost the title to the Miz but he won the title but the TV title was taken away from him and he was the first person in TNA to bring the TV Title/Global Championship to a outsider promotion and have the longest reign over it then Daniels started a rivalry with Abyss and Abyss chokeslamed him through the ring mat and Abyss had a match for the WWE title against John Cena but Daniels debuted a new team called The EntouRAGE and the members we're (Matt Andrews,John Daniels,Ollie, and Emma) and Emma and Ollie didnt attack Abyss they just hit him with chairs while John and Matt beat up Abyss and they attacked Cena turning Daniels heel then they all got traded to TNA for Bobby Roode and they helped Daniels win the TV Title back from Austin Aries which was his last appearance while teaming with Bobby Roode since he went to Smackdown then TNA ended and everybody was sent onto smackdown and some we're on raw but then they all got released but Daniels renewed his contract and convinced WWE to resign them and it worked and then they tryed to help John Daniels win at Wrestlemania XXX but failed to help him become the victor and failed to help Daniels beat Adam Rose on his return on-tv since appearing at Wrestlemania 30. Signature Moves Canadian Maple Leaf (Single Leg boston crab sometimes proceeded by a legmare) Internet Drop (Package Piledriver) Entrance Song's Current: Unknown Title - by Jimmy Hart & Howard Helm Previous Entrance Songs: Playing the Saint by Digital Summer (Mid 2004) Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana (Early 2013) In ring attire(s) Category:Raw Superstar Category:Heel